Conventionally, a radio communication system, to which mobile phone terminals are wirelessly connected, is configured to allow the mobile phone terminals to perform voice call or the like by radio communications with a base station. FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating a relation between the base station and the mobile phone terminal. As shown in FIG. 12, if a communication environment is deteriorated during communication between a terminal 104 and a base station 101 due to deterioration in radio intensity or the like, the terminal 104 can no longer continue the communication. Upon detection of deterioration in an environment of the communication with the base station 101 in communication, the terminal 104 executes, in order to continue the communication, processing of handover (H/O) to change an access point from the base station 101 currently connected to one of available base stations 1021-102N with a better communication environment. Here, the selection of a handover destination base station is made based on a communication states so that a base station with a better communication state for the terminal, such as a base station with high radio intensity (downlink radio intensity) detected by the terminal 104 which requests handover, is selected.